New Destiny
by Crysda
Summary: This is an ALTERNATE UNIVERSE. What if Whistler never made it to Angel to send him to the slayer? What if someone else was sent to make sure he accepts his destiny to help Buffy? What if he fell in love with the messenger? OC/Angel and whatever other pairings happens.
1. Life of the Unlived

New Destiny

Disclaimer: The BTVS and Angel characters belong to the author God: Joss Whedon.

Author's Note: Nakia Goddess is my personal character so do not use her since she is planned for a future story in my other worlds. Thanks!

Chapter One: Life of the Unlived

Nakia stared at the creature crawling across the ground like a rat, and scoffed in disgust. She could not understand how this man was capable of becoming an agent of good, to help someone else in the coming days. She was charged with taking him to Sunnydale where he would be put to use by the Goddess above and the Powers That Be. He couldn't even catch a rat, for goodness sakes, how could he possibly help the Slayer?

She was about to give up this silly quest when the man stopped in his jerking stumbling gait and stood up straight. His eyes locked on her immediately, which shocked Nakia seen as how she was camouflaging herself from supernatural creatures such as him. He moved towards her quickly and smelled the air surrounding her. Nakia could not understand his fascination until he spoke, and then she had to ignore the shimmy that went through her body at his smooth as chocolate voice. His hands found their way onto her hips to hold Nakia captive as he slouched over her and found what he was searching for.

At her right hip.

"You smell of Darla," he stated in curiosity.

"Thanks," she replied. The stupid vampire could smell his sire on her. Nakia grabbed his hands to try and make him release her but all he did was look up at her from his position kneeling on the ground. His dark hair was ratted and pulled back into a messy ponytail and his clothes smelled of rot and dampness.

"The only things that ever retain the scent of a vampire on them are her children and those he or she has bitten. You are not a vampire but you are also not dead, how is this possible?"

"I shocked her with electricity, it shocked her and allowed me a chance to escape, now if your done we have to go to Sunnydale. You were already supposed to be there with her."

He was still kneeling in front of her so Nakia pulled him to his feet forcibly. It was only because he clearly hadn't fed in far too long that she was capable of pulling him to his feet at all and it was difficult to keep him there. She grunted under the weight of his body even as she pushed the hood of her jacket back, pulled the neck of her sweater away from her shoulder and pulled his head towards her. "You need to feed, do it quickly."

He shook his head but Nakia just kept tugging him closer until his hunger and her proximity forced him to bite down into her shoulder. Nakia hissed at the pain and quickly shut it down, using her preternatural strength to block the sensation of pain and waited for him to drink his fill. Just as she started to sense her body's loss she moved her hand to the back of his neck and shocked him. As she was connected to the earth in her powers, it was easy to pull the electricity from the air and funnel it into a weapon; it was one of her most effective offensive abilities.

Angel's head snapped back and she caught sight of him with his bumpy forehead and the golden eyes of his inner demon. The vampire in front of her momentarily mesmerized her and then she shoved him back to the ground so he wouldn't lunge again for her throat.

"Are you lucid?" Nakia demanded even as she grabbed a bandage from her bag and wrapped her neck. She knew he hadn't been feeding, so it was going to be pretty much a part of the retrieval because he was too out of it to respond when he was starving.

He stood, this time his face was human and his dark brown eyes were clear and comprehending the world around him. He looked down at her in wonder, "Who are you?"

"I am here to deliver you to your destiny for good, who I am doesn't matter."

"Well I say that who you are matters to me, you fed me and now you're just going to take me somewhere because it's my destiny. Tell me why I should believe you?"

Nakia rolled her eyes, held her hand out to his face again which he dodged instinctively whether because she shocked him a minute before or because he was never close to people since the soul, it didn't really matter. She soothed him with nonsensical sounds and touched the side of his head. She thought about the things she knew about him and the wonderful things he could accomplish if he would go to Sunnydale and help the Slayer. She showed him just enough to give him a taste of the life he could have, one of redemption and helping people in need.

He sighed and Nakia pulled her hand away before directing him out of the alleyway and into her vehicle and started the drive to Sunnydale, luckily he had wandered pretty close to his destination. It would take them a few hours and they would get there just in time before the sun rose.

The time passed in silence, Nakia trying to pull away from the feelings she'd had about this vampire since she started having dreams about him. At thirteen her powers had manifested and it had done so with the life of Angelus and the future of Angel. She knew the fear of his victims and the hope and faith others had in him when he did what he did best, saving others. He was born for this life of protecting the innocent.

That was the being she had fallen in lust with by the age of fifteen. She also knew he was supposed to fall in love with the Slayer so she tried to hold onto the disgust at his presence and ignored the desire born of knowledge of what was to come.

Angel listened to her heart, as it thumped steadily in her chest. The stranger had wrested his curiosity from him. All he wanted to do was know more about her, her heart told him that she was nervous about his presence but not about the vampire thing. She clearly knew what he was and wasn't afraid.

He spent the trip looking at her every once in a while, taking in the long black hair and the light green eyes set in a pixie like face and her slim body was wrapped up in black and leather. It seemed as though she was dressed for battle, which also spurned his curiosity about her.

Watching as the scenery quickened with the pace of the car for several hours of darkness before they entered a small town that Angel knew really well. He'd been clearly distracted when she said something about where they were going because he would have never agreed to come to the Hellmouth where his demon felt as though it was closer to the surface and there were walking, talking idiot victims everyway in this town.

"I don't want to be here?" he whispered to her.

She turned and shook her head, "It doesn't matter, you're destiny is here."

They kept moving through town slowly and when the woman stopped the car, they were stopped in front of a large stone building on the edge of town that reminded him of a cottage but didn't have any windows so it would be convenient for him for sure, if he was planning on staying.

"I can't stay here, it's harder to control the blood lust here, the Hellmouth makes demons stronger and the instincts are barely manageable."

"You are here and you are supposed to meet up with the Slayer in a few days, stay here and do what your supposed to do. Find a way to fight the blood lust and become what you are supposed to be."

Angel shook his head and forced himself out of the car, the sun was going to rise soon and he had to be inside or burn. He would get out of Sunnydale this evening when the sun fell.

Then the woman spoke again, opening her window to call after him as he walked up to the door, "I am living here myself and I will check back to make sure you're still here helping her!"

Angel knew it was supposed to be a threat but to him, a chance to see her again well that just meant he was going to have to stay in town and help the Slayer. It was a reason to stay here a little longer than he planned.


	2. After the Harvest

**Disclaimer: Buffy tVS characters belong to Joss Whedon, Nakia does not so please don't use her.**

**I hope someone decides this is a fun story to read, it is interesting to write.**

Chapter Two: After the Harvest

Nakia watched as the survivors left the Bronze after the vampire tried using all the kids there to free the master with the harvest. She watched as Buffy exited with Xander and Willow. She watched the Slayer for any signs that she'd received some other kind of help. She hadn't seen Angel since bringing him into town over two weeks ago. She knew he was still here but Nakia wondered if he was actually taking the initiative to help the young perky blonde. There was no real way to know unless she asked Buffy and of course Nakia wasn't a powerful sorceress or a fighter for good to the Slayer, she was a computer teacher. She was a civilian and there was no way she could walk up to the Slayer and ask if she had a new brooding friend who randomly helped when there was demon or vampire trouble.

So she watched the Slayer and her gang leave the club then headed towards one of the many cemeteries to do a little hunting before returning home. It was frustrating that she was forced to live here for the whole year but her father had a direct link to the Powers That Be and they were certain that everyone needed Angel to be in Sunnydale and he needed to be watched for a while. Nakia was a glorified babysitter and as she had no intention of allowing Angel to know she was trying to shadow his movements mostly so she wouldn't be tempted to try to talk to him.

She had too much to hide.

Nakia arrived in the graveyard and started wandering around much like the kids in this town tended to do out of sheer idiocy or possibly some strange sense of invulnerability. It brought out the predators and so she waited. Nakia didn't have super strength like Buffy did but with her magical abilities, she was capable of protecting herself so she could fight against the creatures.

"Its dangerous to be wandering around out here," someone said and Nakia groaned because it wasn't a creature of the night she could kill. She turned around and locked eyes with Angel, wondering briefly if her glamour was up but when he just smiled she was sure it was up.

"Angel, how are you settling in at home? With the Slayer?" she asked him straight away, might as well just get it out of the way.

He smiled and took a step towards her, Nakia took another step back to which he rolled his eyes, and "I am getting along well at the house thank you, it's a bit much though."

"It wasn't from me," Nakia responded as she crossed her arms since some part of her wanted to reach out and touch him and she knew she had no right to do so.

"Well thank you for taking me to it and in answer to your other question, I have been speaking to Buffy sporadically to warn her about the Master who I know is here because Darla is hanging around and she was always his pet. I also helped a little with the Caleb situation but I don't need to be hanging around them like a stalker pervert."

Nakia nodded, that was understandable since Angel 'looked' to his early twenties quite possibly. Even though she was a teacher, Nakia was actually twenty but she'd always been a smart girl, getting her degrees in half the time it would take any other person.

"Good, don't be afraid to get involved in their lives a little. If you care about these people then you are less likely to want to drink from them. You look well so you must be getting blood from somewhere?" she turned the statement into a question by the end.

"Pigs blood, butcher shop," he responded quickly as he stepped forward again.

Nakia nodded, "Got it, well I was planning on fighting vampires tonight but probably not you."

Angel grinned at her, Nakia had to avert her gaze from it because it just reminded her of future Angel and all the things she loved about him, one of them being that smile.

"Well, I could walk you home? Make sure you get there safely?" he offered somewhat sheepishly. Didn't she just say she was going to fight vampires? Nakia really needed some violence and they weren't going to come out and attack her if Angel was there.

Nakia glared at him in response, "Shouldn't you be mooning over Buffy by now?"

He frowned, "Buffy? Why would I want her?"

She resisted the urge to slap her hand over her big mouth because knowing the future can screw with it and clearly he was already screwing with things because as far as she knew, Angel had wanted to help Buffy and protect her from the first moment he saw her. "Never mind, I am hunting so _go away_."

He looked her up and down and she could almost feel the heat of his gaze. She was wearing her standard fighting gear, because she didn't have accelerated healing or strength, Nakia made sure to dress for survival when she went out at night. Her skin tight black suit was made of a thin leather type material that was made to withstand the claws and fangs of the demons who shared Sunnydale with them. She also wore a black leather duster that stopped around her thighs and knee high boots with buckles and a zipper up the side because who had time to buckle or tie their knee-high boots?

"So you don't want me to keep you safe?" Angel asked with a slight flirting tone that Nakia chose to assume was false. He was falling for the Slayer according to his future and she wasn't going to give her false hope a chance to see the light of day.

Also, just to up the feminine appeal, she snorted in derision and walked away from him. Apparently that wasn't enough to send him a clue since he stumbled quickly into motion to follow along behind her like a big clunking mutt that she had fed scraps once! He wasn't going to leave her alone, Nakia thought with an exasperated sigh.

She spun quickly, too quickly apparently because Angel was right behind her and Nakia ran right into him. Nakia found her chest pressed up against his and immediately tried to push him away but just as she was pushing, Angel was pulling her in.

"Let me go," she said, trying to sound stern and sure of her decision even as she was faltering. Starting to lean into him more instead of jerking away.

"I have not stopped thinking about you since you dropped me off," Angel whispered gently as he leaned in to run his nose along her neck as he pushed aside her cloak a little at a time.

"You need to stop thinking about me and start thinking about your mission," Nakia continued breathless and her hands climbed up to his shoulders. Some sense of self-preservation reared its head inside her and she revved her abilities and sent a shock of electricity through his body. Jerking back in discomfort, Angel finally gave her enough room to have a clear thought.

Angel grinned down at her then reached forward the slip his hand around Nakia's waist again. Nakia shoved him again but it didn't make much of a difference, "I mean it Angel, go home!"

He frowned at her, "You don't feel this attraction?" he asked her. Nakia averted her eyes which was answer enough for him who grinned and leaned down to press his lips against her forehead, then her nose then farther down as her breath hitched and she lifted her chin, unable to fight the burn deep in her stomach. Her lips touched Angel's gently and that slow burn erupted into her extremities and her hands slid up and over his shoulders all the while her head was pleading that she stop. That she was destroying his chance with Buffy, the person he needed to be with.

Angel's lips slid against her gently for countless seconds before he stepped back and looked down into his eyes. She looked into his dark eyes and found true emotion that she never expected to be aimed at her, from anyone let alone the one creature she'd always wished for.

Nakia pushed Angel away gently and this time the vampire allowed her to do it. "I am going home now, but I would like to see you again."

She shook her head a little to clear her thoughts before Nakia locked her eyes on his. "I will be around, see if you can find me." With that she turned and took off; she would just have to try another of the cemeteries in town. There were many of them to choose from and maybe she could slow her racing heart and stupid libido.

Angel was off limits to her or at least he was supposed to be.


	3. Getting Caught

**Disclaimer: Buffy and gang don't belong to me and Nakia does. I hope someone enjoys this as much as I like thinking of the different ways this may change the world of Buffy and Sunnydale.**

Chapter Three: Getting Caught

Nakia trudged along a very deserted cemetery, once again hoping to find someone to fight. It had been several weeks since she saw Angel and she'd spent most of that time wondering about him and what he was doing and if he was in love with Buffy yet.

She was sick of thinking about it, about him.

It was strange that she ended up listening to Buffy, Willow and Xander in the halls and hoping they would talk about the stoic vampire. They were starting to wonder about Willow's tech teacher and she didn't need to have her cover blown so she just needed to fight with some vampires and stop thinking of Angel.

Nakia sometimes wished she could drop her cover with Buffy and the others, Willow was capable of so much more than the computer hacking skills that she had and Xander was conveniently forgotten a lot of the time when he sometimes made Buffy smile when no one else could. She would like to talk to Giles about the Council and the drama he undoubtedly had to deal with constantly.

"Hello there, all alone are we?" a gravely voice said and this time it wasn't the vampire who haunted her dreams and made her yearn for things that would never be. She had come to the cemetery straight from the school so she was in slimming dark jeans and a button up blouse but underneath she was wearing her leather tank for some protection and the jeans would afford some protection as well. She reached behind her back, underneath her duster jacket and her hand wrapped around the stake that was ever present.

She turned and gasped a little from the sight before her, there were six vampires in a wide circle around her. Nakia had never taken on that many at the same time without the usage of her abilities because she had always wanted to prove she could do it without the extra boost her abilities gave her.

"Well if you think you are capable of it, lets get this party started," Nakia stated.

They moved in, still thinking they had found a teacher unable to protect herself. She pulled her stake and moved forward to rid the world of the first. Then the others paused and she moved faster to kick the next and turned in a circle to deliver a punch to another before staking a second. Before she could contemplate the fact that she was winning, they started the fight faster and at the same time. Two moved in quickly and she crouched in a small ball as they all moved in to do damage. She used her abilities to turn her skin into an electric fence, which shocked each vampire as they attacked, then she slammed her hands out and threw them all back with a boost of telekinesis. She moved quickly to the closest and staked it, then moved on to the next even as one of the others recovered and stood to fight her. She got the fourth one staked just as the fifth attacked her and the six was standing.

Nakia threw an elbow at the vampire that was grappling with her from behind. Then as he was hunched over a bit, she thrust the stake under her arm and that one floated away in a dust cloud. The last shouted in anger and rushed her, Nakia slipped away from the creature and turned to stake the last in the back.

With a sigh of contentment, Nakia was about to turn back towards home when a figure leaning against a gravestone caught her attention and she realized with a wince of frustration.

"Hey Buffy, what are you doing out here all by yourself?"

The petite little blonde looked Nakia up and down, judging whatever she saw of the fight against her preconceived notions of Willow's computer teacher. "I could ask you the same," she replied calmly.

"Well, see that's a little difficult to explain and I don't know if I want to have that discussion out here in the open where anyone could happen by or we could be interrupted by other…" She really didn't know what Buffy had seen so she should not say more than the bare minimum.

"Vampires," Buffy finished testily, "You were killing vampires. That's my job!"

"I wasn't taking your job Buffy, no one can do that. I was just in need of some therapy."

"You kill vampires for therapy?" Buffy asked incredulously.

"Don't you?" Nakia returned.

Buffy shrugged in answer. "Maybe you should come and talk to Giles and I in the library tomorrow."

Nakia nodded; apparently she was getting her wish. They were going to know some of her secrets, if not many or all of them. "I can do that, good night."

With that, she rushed on home leaving the little blonde Slayer to stare after her in utter confusion. And of course it all led back to Angel, her thoughts and why she got caught. He shouldn't continue to be the focus of her attention, they shared one kiss and he had yet to find her since then, she'd spent a good portion of the last fourteen days roaming around various cemeteries, especially the ones closest to Angel's manor. Despite her best efforts, she hadn't seen him.

As she walked quickly, she thought back to one of the constant visions of her life since she was about fifteen years old. It was one of Angel walking close to a team, about to enter into another fight and he wasn't scared of what stood before him, against him. She had no idea who the people were just that they apparently stood against the evil of the world. All she ever really saw when she looked into that vision was Angel moving quickly towards his destiny and she could love him and the ability he had to fight for those who couldn't.

They were two of a kind and the kinship she had always felt with the mythical Angel made it that much harder to continue to deny the passion she felt for him especially when it seemed like he reciprocated the feelings.

As she arrived home, Nakia slipped inside and got ready for bed. She continued to think about some of the other visions she'd had about him over the years as she brushed her teeth, changed into pajamas and slid into bed before she remembered she was going to have to speak of Buffy and Giles in the morning.

"Stupid, stupid stupid," she muttered to herself as she curled up under blankets and allowed the comfort and warmth to soothe her into sleep.

Angel stood off to the side as Buffy was fighting a vampire but it seemed she was no longer fighting to kill but to work off some frustration. He mostly just watched as she worked, appreciating that for such a petite girl she had a real handle on hand-to-hand combat as well as defense techniques.

He wondered why Nakia thought he would be romantically inclined towards Buffy, she was blonde and sort of ditzy which may have worked for him in the past, the blonde part anyway. At the moment though Buffy was spending most of her energy complaining about someone who was fighting vampires.

"So, she was out here doing my job," see "And further more, she's a teacher at high school. She's one of Willow's advanced class teachers. I couldn't believe it; she took on six vampires all at once. It was crazy and I'm jealous of her skill while being angry that she was taking my job and further more." Buffy paused as she finally dusted the vamp, having been talking all through that fight. He watched her take on and stake four vampires in pretty quick succession tonight so Angel didn't really understand the problem with someone else helping her to rid the world of the undead.

Then Buffy finally got to the crux of her problem. "I want to just give her my super strength and give up being the Slayer."

Angel nodded, wondering who the woman was and how he was going to find her. The dark haired beauty had never left his thoughts since he met her over three weeks ago. In that time he'd been sticking close to the Slayer, hoping to see his mystery woman since she seemed to be deeply interested in the Slayer and her crew.

Well he couldn't find her without more information there was no way for him to worry about it now. "Do you know who the woman was?" he asked finally since Buffy was catching her breath and wiping stray dust from her clothing.

"Wil's teacher..."

"No, her name, I heard everything you already said."

"I think her name is Nakia Goddess, you should ask Willow if you really want to know."

He thought about the last time he'd seen his mystery lady, she had said she was going to fight vampires, maybe this was her; this Nakia Goddess.

"She works at the school?" Angel asked again for clarification.

Buffy rolled her eyes, "Yes, she's one of Wil's teachers. Some advanced computer geek."

Well he now knew a way to contact her, though school happened during the day and there were only a few access points into the grounds where he wouldn't get burned to death in the undertaking. "I don't suppose there is any way you might get a message to her for me?"

Buffy stared at him in confusion and not a little bit of annoyance. "Have you been listening to me at all? I am going to have to tell Giles about what she's doing and she's doing my job out here and I don't know what that means for me or the council and you want to pass notes to her?"

Angel winced, "Yes?"

She shrugged and grinned, "You like her huh?"

He nodded jerkily.

"What would you like me to say to her?" Buffy asked as her grin turned cheeky.

He frowned at her, "Are you messing with me?"

"Nope, what would you like me to say? I just think its funny, having to pass notes between adults who can't seem to find each other in this rinky-dink town."

Angel rolled his eyes in response, "Just tell her that Angel wants to see her. The mansion tomorrow at sundown, that is if she's the woman I am thinking about."

"Uh huh," Buffy said, reaching up to pat him awkwardly on the shoulder. "Will do, good night."

He watched her leave before he turned towards home and left as well. How could his mystery gal, possibly this Nakia, think that he could have ever seen something in Buffy?

Maybe tomorrow he would get another chance to see the mystery women tomorrow.


	4. Meeting Again

**Author's Note: All disclaimers apply, Nakia belongs to me thanks.**

**I think in some ways, Buffy and Angel's relationship being different comes in subtle ways; I hope that people are enjoying this world. As I keep writing its going to keep changing things because certain things are not going to happen.**

Chapter Four: Meeting Again

Nakia walked down the hallway, away from her classroom towards the library. She didn't sleep well the night before, wondering what Giles and Buffy were going to say. She didn't have much to say about her past and the mission she was on, it was above the council's purview.

She walked up and opened the door to the library, not really knowing what to expect but as she entered the quite room Giles was standing at the table and Buffy was lounging in one of the chairs. She was dressed for school in a cute top and skirt with a sweater wrapped around her shoulders and sandal pumps. Nakia always appreciated the young girls ability to be as cute as the next clueless girl in school all the while she was a protector and Slayer by nigh

"Hello Miss Goddess, I am pleased you have come to discuss the situation with us," Mr. Giles said in his lovely British accent.

Nakia nodded and stopped, standing an arms length away from either one of them. Buffy didn't look angry, she was just there as the Slayer but this was business and politics and that was something the young girl undoubtedly wanted nothing to do with.

"Please have a seat, this is just a casual meeting between associates."

Nakia nodded, moving around Giles to the far side of the table and sat down delicately. Giles turned and sat down across from Buffy and nearest Nakia. She itched to move farther away but she denied the urge and waited for them.

"Buffy has been telling me of your show of ability from last night. You took on multiple vampires and lived to tell the tale, can we know how that's possible without Slayer lineage?"

Nakia folded her hands in her lap, "I can tell you that I have powers, they allow me to see into the future but I also have telekinesis and electrokinesis. It gives me an upper hand where Buffy's strength gives hers."

"You know about Buffy and the Slayer line?" Giles asked, brows pulled into a frown.

"Yes, my family's business is in line with the Powers that Be and they have made us thoroughly aware of the other forces for good, the Slayer line is chapter one."

"Your family's business?" Buffy asked.

Nakia nodded, "Yes and that's all you need to know at the moment. I have no intention of staying in town past the year I have been told to be here for. I do hunt every once in a while but its not about taking your job."

Buffy nodded, "You're really good."

Nakia looked at the young girl, "Thank you. I have been training since I was a small child."

"Sorry to hear that," Buffy winced. "I'm glad to have had a innocent childhood without the destiny."

Nakia nodded, "Sadly my destiny is part of the Goddess lineage which means it is a part of us from birth. Anyway, I can step in and help whenever you need but just remember that I'm not staying in town for long. I already have a replacement for my position."

Giles nodded in understanding and they all stood. The girls both moved to leave the library and Nakia was about to pull open the door when Buffy pulled her to a stop. "Yes?" Nakia asked.

"Do you know someone called Angel?" she asked.

Nakia frowned, not expecting that. She nodded anyway, "Why?"

"He wants you to go see him tonight at the mansion at sundown. He's been looking for you and hadn't been able to contact you. He asked me to give you that message."

"Thank you for doing that but why would you? Don't you like Angel?"

Buffy snickered, "Of course I do, that's why I want him to be happy. He wants to see you and I'm helping."

Nakia frowned at her, "No, I thought you _liked _him."

Buffy's eyes widened in understanding, then she laughed, "No way, he's way too old for me. What is he, like twenty-eight or something?"

Nakia shrugged, stifling a giggle before it could escape. She was off on her count by about two hundred years or so. "Thanks for the information, see you later."

Buffy nodded and they took turns walking out of the library in separate directions. She had a few more hours of class then some time after school before she would go see Angel. And she wanted to; Angel and Buffy seemed to not have any feelings for each other. Buffy seemed as though she could care less about him being interested in another woman.

She would have to speak to her father or one of the seers about this new state of affairs. Something was different and she had no way of fixing whatever she did. For now she would go back to class and focus on her students.

Angel moved around the living area of the mansion where he spent most of his time training and meditating, but now he was tidying up. He didn't want Nakia to think he was a slob or anything. He still had a few hours before the sun went down but he was nervous about seeing her. After the kiss they shared, neither of them could hide from the emotions he had for her and vice versa but also they would have no way back to just friends. He was looking through his refrigerator when there was a knock at the side door, where he could open it in the shade.

He knew it wasn't sun down yet since he could still feel it. He frowned but walked towards the door. He ran his hands down his shirt before reaching out and opening the door. Much as he suspected, he found his mystery woman on the other side, her green gaze snapping to his face as soon as the door was open and her black hair tucked to the side in a braid under her ever-present hood. He motioned her in, noticing that she was wearing a flowing dark blue skirt that was almost sheer but she seemed to be wearing leather pants underneath and her blouse was a soft cream but the black was apparent there as well. Angel grinned, "Are you planning to hunt after you let me down easy?"

Nakia rolled her emerald eyes at him as she came in and settled into his plush couch. She looked around the sparsely furnished home he'd been given to reside in and then focused on Angel again as he sat down on the other end of the couch with some space between them. "So, you found me through the Slayer. The Slayer you are supposed to be falling in love with."

Angel stared at her incredulously. "Why do you keep saying things like that?"

"That was your destiny," Nakia responded quietly though Angel didn't have any problems hearing her. He frowned though she continued, "That's why I was sent to get you here to Sunnydale, to her. Whistler worked for our company and he was supposed to send you here, show you Buffy but he died prematurely."

"But you changed destiny by coming for me yourself. I saw you first," Angel reached out to touch Nakia's cheek and she leaned gently into his touch. "You changed things for me and you can't take that back."

She nodded, closing her eyes. "It doesn't matter that you aren't falling in love with her, you still have a pivotal role to play here with her."

"I will play it," Angel told her strongly and moved closer still, he could feel the warmth from her skin. It was seeping into him and making him feel whole for a second at a time. "I promise you, even without loving Buffy I understand that I finally found something to work towards a little piece of redemption."

Nakia reached out and gripped scraps of his shirt tightly to bring him towards her. Their lips met gently and Angel felt a little of her surrender at a time. She didn't like the idea of changing destiny and getting something out of it for herself. He understood that guilt from within. He let all those feelings go as she did, even as she moved her lips against his over and over. Then with a little coaxing from his tongue, she opened to him and the kiss deepened. It had been a long time since he'd kissed anyone and he'd kissed even less with a soul. He couldn't remember ever feeling the things he was feeling now. It was soft and warm and even as Nakia's other hand wrapped around the back of his neck it was like coming home for the first time in his wretchedly long life.

When she tilted her head down, breaking the kiss to lay her forehead against his, Nakia was breathing heavily and he knew beyond a shadow of a doubt that his soul had a new home and a new reason for being. He would forever be where she is and do what she needed him to do.

He'd never known what love is, until now.

So he tugged her into a gentle hug when he could feel her shuddering from the feelings she was no doubt feeling as well. They stayed that way for a time as she calmed once more than he offered to take them on a first date.

"You want to go hunting?" he asked her teasingly.

She laughed before nodding and they were off to kill some vampires.


	5. Domestic Bliss

**Author's note: I know this is short but I wanted a little lemony goodness before some drama hit the fan. All the usual disclaimers apply, Sunnydale and the Buffy Squad belong to Whedon but Nakia does not.**

Chapter Five: Domestic Bliss

Nakia walked up to the door of the mansion with her overnight bag slung over her shoulder and stepped through the side door. Angel didn't usually get up until now since this was when she would normally arrive here after her school day, since their 'first date' hunting trip they had settled into the getting to know each other phase and part of that was an all-access pass to his home.

"I'm here Angel," she called out and dropped her bag next to the couch and settled into the luxurious softness. Leaning back she thought over the day's events. She felt Angel leaning down over her but kept her eyes closed as he leaned down and ran his hands slowly down her arms. He came closer and she could feel his lips as they whispered across hers.

"Good morning, my sweet girl."

She laughed, "Its afternoon, my good man."

It was a game they played constantly, a pleasant banter to start their time together. His hands were still traveling across her stomach and down her legs, rubbing the soft fabric of her skirt against her skin.

"How was your day?" he asked as he laid soft kisses across her lips, cheek and down her neck.

"A little strange, a bunch of kids were given coyote attributes, including Xander. Buffy and Willow had a hard time of it. Giles got a little beat up but everyone's fine. I know Xander said some pretty hurtful things so they are going to have to get over it but they will." All the while he was still touching her, making Nakia squirm and inch closer to him than she already was.

She finally opened her eyes and looked into his deep brown eyes and smiled, "Hi there."

"Did you get involved in it?" Angel asked as he settled next to her on the couch.

Nakia shook her head, "I don't know anything about stuff like that. I can beat up vampires and shock people but that's about it."

Angel leaned his head against a fist on the back of the couch and stared at her, "Don't sell yourself short my sweet, you can figure out anything you put your mind to."

She tilted her head along the back of the couch to stare at him, "You think so huh?"

He nodded, leaned forward and kissed her again. "I know it. What shall we do this evening?"

Nakia shrugged, "I don't really want to do anything in particular. Can we just watch a movie, did you get some food for the kitchen that I could make up?"

"No need, I cooked you a plate and got a couple of romantic comedies for you to pick from."

Nakia smiled, "You are a good man."

"I try," he smirked and tugged her to her feet and led her into the bedroom where he'd recently had a television and DVD player put in so they could have evenings at the mansion. Nakia knew his story, knew the curse and though they hadn't talked about it but then again they weren't near the sex place yet. She knew it might come around badly that she knows more about his curse than he does but if they were going to continue seeing each other, he would figure it out and hopefully deal with it. She couldn't help that most of her life was filled with visions of him in the good and bad times.

So for now she curled up into the bed and looked over the movies, picking one for Angel to slip into the player and then he delivered the plate to her on a tray with a rose and a glass of wine. She leaned into the kiss he delivered with the food and watched as he walked around the bed with the remote in hand. As he slid into the bed next to her, she wondered and hoped Buffy and pals were doing okay after the dog day from hell.


	6. Secrets Revealed

**Disclaimer: BTVS belongs to Joss and Nakia doesn't.**

Chapter Six: Secrets Revealed

"Fumigation party at the Bronze later, you going?" Willow asked Buffy as the girls wandered to the door of the computer lab as Nakia listened in. The gang went to the Bronze all the time. Angel followed them there a lot of the time to protect the Slayer when her guard was down and civilians surrounded her. It seemed like maybe Nakia and Angel were in for a working date that night too. She didn't mind the work, making sure that the Slayer's back was watched and her friends didn't get hurt in the crossfire.

Since her day was coming to a close with that last class, Nakia figured she would go and change into something club/fighting worthy and invite Angel to this fumigation party. The walk to her home was quick and she slipped out of her work clothes on the way to her shower. Her 'other' work clothes were already hanging in the bathroom. The shower lasted long enough to wash off the sweat of being in a room full of working computers and sweaty teens. Climbing out after shutting off the water, she slipped a towel around her body and reached for her cell phone at the same time. She dialed the cellphone Angel procured pretty soon after they started this relationship.

She heard him speak on the other end and was about to respond when her chest tightened and Nakia cried out as the vision clambered through her brain with shattering pain. She got the vision of three strong vampires out to get Buffy tonight. They were special and strong. Buffy could lose.

When the vision ended, she was panting curled up on her bathroom floor at the door into the bedroom. She gripped the towel around her still naked form and muttered as she tried to sit up semi-gracefully. "Angel, three strong vampires after Buffy tonight. They are going to attack after she leaves the Bronze. You need to save her, you would have already been watching her if you'd been falling for her but now…."

"I'm going, are you okay?"

Nakia took a deep breath and let it out slowly, "I'm fine, protect the Slayer." She dropped the phone and moved to lean against the back of the door. She couldn't remember the last time she'd had a fresh vision and now she remembered why she didn't miss them at all. She might have a stronger lineage, able to bear the brunt of the visions but they still hurt. Nakia realized this wouldn't be happening if she hadn't fallen for Angel, because he would have already known about the three tonight. Now he was going to end up trying to catch up. And playing catch up in the fight against evil and the agents of the Master was never a good thing.

Instead of grabbing her fighting gear, she slipped into some boy shorts and a baggy sweater before she climbed into bed without even wondering if she had her glamour in place. She didn't figure on seeing anyone that night and she would renew it in the morning.

Angel ran across town as quickly as he could, Nakia's call gave him little time to get to the Bronze and he knew Buffy normally left pretty early because she would patrol. All he wanted to do was get to Nakia and make sure she was ok, he could hear the pain in her voice when he was on the phone with her, the hitch in her breathing and the cry when she'd been having the vision. He didn't understand what was going on but he made a promise to Nakia and himself, to keep Buffy alive and to watch her back.

He made it to the road the Bronze was on in time to watch Buffy get caught between all three of the vamps Nakia saw. He kept running and used his momentum to throw them off of her. The fight began with them both fight and Angel could feel each of the punches and the slice across his back. In the pain, Angel could feel the demon come forth as Buffy pulled him to run away from the three who gave chase. They made it to Buffy's house and they slipped inside just as the three caught up but were held back by the lack of invitation, which Angel mentioned to Buffy, not realizing his face was still showing the vampire side until Buffy pushed away from him and into the living room.

"You're a vampire?" she screamed.

Angel shook off the pain and the shock of being found out. "Buffy, you have to hear me out. I am not like other vampires." Of course he knew how stupid that sounded and he could feel the pain from the wound on his back vibrating and didn't move any closer to Buffy who was fumbling around in her purse for a stake. "Look, I have been alone with you many times and I have never hurt you."

Buffy shook her head, "You lied to all of us, and you lied to me about who you are!"

"I didn't tell you everything, I didn't want this to happen. I came to you tonight because I knew you were going to be in danger. You're safe now but if I leave, they could still be out there waiting to kill one of us."

"You're a vampire, they wouldn't hurt you," she hissed at him, brandishing the stake.

Angel shook his head, holding his hands out in front of him in hopefully a peaceful gesture. "No, I spend my extra time around here killing vampires, you've seen me do this and I am just as much an enemy to them as you are."

Buffy frowned at him and she stopped pressing herself against the wall, maybe she was seeing some of the sense he was trying to make. "Why are you killing vampires?"

"I was cursed by gypsies, they gave me a soul and I am trying to do good by fighting with you. That's all I can do is try to do more good instead of more evil and chaos."

"You have a soul?" Buffy asked incredulously.

"Yes, I need you to understand that I am here to help you but as soon as I can leave I need to get to Nakia. She was hurt somehow by getting me to you in time when the Three attacked you."

"Three?" Buffy asked, moving to sit down in the living room. Angel moved a little closer and leaned against the wall, holding his bleeding shoulder from the wall.

"They are agents of the Master, they will have to offer up their lives to him for their failure but he will send more for you. You cannot afford to lose any of your help Buffy."

She nodded, "I understand but you have to know why I feel a little unsure about this. There's no such thing as a 'good' vampire."

Angel nodded, moved to look around outside before opening the door a crack. He took a deep breath and listened for the other vampires but they seemed to be gone. He turned back to Buffy, "I promise I will continue to prove to you that I can be trusted."

Then he ran out of the house, towards central town where Nakia had an apartment. It wasn't a long distance but his worry for the young woman who had stolen his heart well over a couple months before when she brought him to town. He listened to the pounding of his feet on the pavement and the breathing that was a habit rather than a necessity. Soon he found himself running up the stairs in her building and opened the door as fast as his shaking hands allowed him and he found her in her bed, sleeping and curled up turned away from him.

He moved to her side and turned her towards him then jerked back in shock at the sight that met him. The woman he was in love with was different. Her hair was that lustrous black and it was curled all around her face but the face was different. He hadn't really noticed how aged her skin normally looked, like someone in her late twenties but Nakia in the bed was flawless like he was in an undead sort of way. She also had three deep blue tattoos at the corner of her eyes moving towards her hairline and she had a diamond tattoo in white and gold on the center of her forehead.

"Nakia?" he questioned. Her eyes slid open and he took another step back. Her eyes were silver, not gray but silver with a shimmer that was otherworldly. "What is this Ki? What happened to you?"

She pressed her hand to her forehead, covering the tattoo there self-consciously. "I forgot to put my glamour back on, I figured you would stay with Buffy tonight. What happened?"

"Don't change the subject Ki, what are you? What have you been hiding from me and everyone else?"

Nakia shrugged, "Look my lineage is a little more than human. The eyes are a testament of my visions and power; the tattoos were given to me by my people to signify my power and station in life. In the Goddess family and line, I am the strongest and basically a Princess." She winced when she said that, like she hated the idea.

"Why didn't you tell me, show me when we started dating?"

"I have been hiding what I am just a lot of people for a long time. I didn't know what this was between us and I forgot how to trust a long time ago. All I can say is I'm sorry I didn't get a chance to tell you myself." She paused and Angel waited. "There is something you need to know though since I need to get the chance to be honest about something."

"What else is there besides your life story Ki?" Angel griped, his arms crossed.

"Yours," Nakia responded.

"Excuse me?" Angel asked.

Angel listened as she proceeded to tell him about all the things she'd seen of his life. All the feelings she'd felt for him as well as the curse, the reason he could lose his soul again, "One moment of pure happiness? From making love?"

"Yes, I had seen it between you and Buffy. I don't know why my father sent me for you when he knew how I felt about you but there is nothing we can do to change things back now."

Angel slumped down on the bed next to Nakia, she slipped a hand across his arm. "I don't want to lose my soul, it's the only way I can love you. It's the only way I can continue to help Buffy and fight the good fight."

"I know, and you won't lose it. You know what to steer clear of and we can fight together. I'm sorry I didn't tell you all this sooner but I was kind of my burden to bear and leave it to you to figure out your destiny with Buffy but then I changed things for you and I both. I didn't mean to do that either."

Angel turned his palm up to take Nakia's hand gently in his, "Ki, I am glad you found me. I wouldn't want to go back to a life without you in it."

Nakia smiled, the tattoos pulling a little with the grin. "Even with all this?" she asked gesturing to her face.

"Even with all that, it's who you are and I don't want you to hide who you are from me." He leaned forward and kissed Nakia gently. He sank into her lips and pulled her across his lap, hands moving around her back and one into her hair to keep her as close as possible. When he pulled back, he said quietly, "We can make this work."

She smiled but a second later, Nakia's grip changed and she gasped in shock and pain then it was over, "First thing at sundown, you are going to have to deal with Darla."

Angel frowned and waited for the explanation, this vision thing was going to be a pain. When the explanation did come, there was nothing for him to do but deal with it. He would have already been dealing with it if his relationship with Buffy had blossomed but no with his destiny changing, Nakia would carry the burden of the changes.

Angel would carry the burden of killing his Sire.


	7. Prophecy Girl

**Author's note: There is straight dialogue from Prophecy Girl, the episode in Season one because I believed that no matter what that wouldn't change. All disclaimers are the same, Nakia is mine and no one else is.**

Chapter Seven: Prophecy Girl

Nakia kept one eye on Angel even as she studied the papers she was grading for the next day. Prom was around the corner and it seemed that staking Darla had finally stopped hurting him so much. It had been several weeks and the strangeness of Sunnydale continued with nightmares coming to life and invisible girls terrorizing Cordelia, which was rough not to like since Cordelia was still a little bitch even to Nakia sometimes. The snotty little prom queen's attitude to teachers had gotten her some after school typing classes and what not from her a few times.

"Ki, knock it off, I'm fine," Angel said to her. He'd allowed her to stare and worry for several weeks and they were both over it apparently.

"Okay, as long as your fine," she said and finished up her papers before packing them into her briefcase. "Has Buffy said anything about going to prom with someone?" she asked him. Despite the not falling in love thing, ever since Buffy found out about Angel and who he really is, they'd been really supportive and kind of chatty. Nakia was glad they were able to be there for each other.

Angel shook his head, "She's thinks that Xander might ask her but she's concerned about their friendship and how Willow feels about him. She says that her mom has been kind of crazed lately so she doesn't really know if she's going at all."

"Xander won't take that well but she's thinking about their friendship, hopefully he will see that."

Angel nodded, "Are you chaperoning the dance?" he asked.

"I didn't agree to that, I haven't been feeling well with the recent visions. Plus with Jenny Calendar's arrival to take most of my classes, I have been trying to figure out what I am going to do so I can stay in Sunnydale. My father has been trying to recall me home."

Angel's eyes snapped to hers, "You're leaving?"

"Not if I can help it," Nakia soothed gently. He seemed to settle after that, and that left Nakia to think on the friendships she'd been watching. No guy for Buffy but a few dates here and there. From what she understood after a long conversation with Giles, the Slayer was staying focused on her studies and slaying. Nakia wondered why without Angel loving her and her loving him in return had changed something so integral to the young girl's persona.

It worried Nakia from time to time but she didn't know how to change it back without cause a butterfly effect. Each action she took outside of the visions, she could make a spiral of trouble and that could make the visions come more frequently and she would suffer the consequences even quicker than her family foretold.

Angel stood and Nakia watched him as he grabbed his leather jacket, continued to watch as he slipped on his shoes and tied them quickly. "Where you going?" she asked.

"I have a meeting with Giles about Buffy, he was looking into the prophecies and different Slayer books and I might be able to access one that he wants. I need to find out the particulars."

Nakia nodded, reaching for her jacket, "Maybe I should head home and get some rest then."

Angel nodded and reached out to kiss her when the earth started shaking and he stumbled forward into her. Nakia's hand gripped his arm until the shaking stopped and as soon as they both knew they other was okay, they both ran for the door and ended up in different directions. Earthquakes were portents of things to come a lot of times and Nakia knew this was one of those times.

She needed to speak to one of the other seers in her division. Recently, since the change in Angel's destiny Nakia's visions had been picking up the slack but it was possible that she was going to miss things and she didn't want that. When she arrived home, the case for school dropped by the front door for the morning, she was quickly slipping the headset into her ear and dialing. On the fourth ring, someone answered.

"Hey, has the seers had any visions about Sunnydale, the Slayer or the vampire?" she asked.

"No, of course not, most of those have always found there way to you. Nakia, is something happening?"

"I don't know yet, there was an earthquake."

"You know as well as I do that there is no reason to automatically assume the worst."

"I know, I am just taking precautions."

"I will call you later Ki," the other woman replied and Nakia hung up after some more pleasantries. She knew this was not the reason to panic yet but there was always a reason to be cautious. She calmed herself down and decided to wait for a little while and see if Angel might decide to rejoin her though she didn't expect him to. He was a man on a mission before he left.

The next morning she ended up hearing through the Scooby grapevine that Xander had asked and received a polite no to the request for the prom. He seemed to be handling it better than anyone had predicted. Giles and Miss Calendar, who apparently was a Techno-Pagan, had contacts and were curious about the portents as well. Buffy was worried about the vampires and Angel had retrieved some book for Giles.

With the information download, Nakia was spinning all through the day. She wished she knew what it all meant but she had no way of finding the answers. Nakia was still hoping she might have a vision but the Powers seemed unwilling to clear up the little misunderstandings taking place here.

As the sun was falling, she knew Angel was meeting with Giles to speak about some of the books and prophecies so she headed to the library. She stepped in and noticed Buffy listening to the guys who were not speaking very quietly.

"Well, there's gotta be some way around it," Angel was saying. Nakia knew what was coming and there was no stopping it.

"Listen, some prophecies are-are a bit dodgy. They're-they're mutable. Buffy herself has-has thwarted them time and time again, but this is the Codex. There is nothing in it that does not come to pass," Giles responded and Nakia stepped forward to place a hand on Buffy's shoulder. She didn't move, they both continued to listen.

"Then you're reading it wrong!" Angel shouted.

"I wish to God I were. But it's very plain. Tomorrow night Buffy will face the Master, and she will die."

At that moment, Buffy laughed hysterically and brought the men's attention to the girls. Nakia released Buffy and she stepped forward and spoke.

"So that's it huh? I remember the drill. One Slayer dies, the next one's called. I wonder who she is. Will you train her? Or will they send someone else?"

Giles frowned, "Buffy… I…"

"Does it say how he's gonna kill me? Do you think it'll hurt?" Buffy's last words were whispered painfully. Angel didn't move but Giles walked forward to try to take his Slayer into his arms. "Don't touch me! Were you even gonna tell me?"

Giles took another step back, away from the distraught blonde. "I was hoping I wouldn't have to, that there was some way around it. I…"

Buffy interrupted, "I've got a way around it. I quit." Nakia winced at those words, she knew they were coming but didn't know how to make destiny stop. There was no stopping this and they all knew it. Buffy continued her tirade of fear, "I resign! I-I'm fired! You can find someone else to stop the Master from taking over."

"I'm not sure that anyone else can. All the signs indicate…"

Buffy interrupted again, "Signs? Read me the Signs!" she throws a nearby book. "Tell me my fortune! You're so useful, sitting here with all of your books! You're really a lot of help!"

Giles sighed sadly, "No, I don't supposed I am."

Angel stepped in, "I know this is hard."

Buffy shouted at him now, "What do you know about this? You're never gonna die!"

The vampire didn't know what to say to that, Nakia reached out to take her shoulder once more. "Buffy, we don't want anything to happen to you. We will figure out a way to stop this from happening."

The Slayer jerked away from Nakia's gentle touch, "I already did. I quit, remember? Pay attention!"

"Buffy," Giles started, "If the Master rises…"

Buffy interrupts again, "I don't care! I don't care," the tears that had been shimmering in her lashes fell down her cheeks. "Giles I'm 16 years old, I don't wanna die."

With that, Buffy turned away and walked out. Nakia reached out to Angel and took his hand. The hopelessness they were all feeling at the moment seemed so overwhelming and the sick thing was, she knew what was coming. Giles was right; there was no way around this.

In the end, Buffy still died. There was no way around it. Angel and Xander still found their way to Buffy and Xander brought her back. Nakia stayed with Giles and the others to fight as the Hellmouth started to open and they tried to hold it back. Then the Master came and Buffy was there to fight.

Nakia knew that these events weren't changed from the way she'd seen them in Angel's destiny. Except for her presence. They fight came to an end with The Master landing on the wooden shard with Nakia, Giles, Willow and Jenny Calendar standing around as he turned to dust.

Then they went to the Bronze to watch the people dance on, not knowing how close it all came to ending.


	8. After Buffy's Bad Days

**Author's note: all usual disclaimers apply and I know this is kind of short but these episodes were not going to change a whole lot. The next couple of chapters might give us a little bit of Scooby love life starting up.**

Chapter Eight: After Buffy's Bad Days

The first couple of days back to school were Sunnydale normal, The Anointed One tried to raise the Master, Buffy dealing with the pain of dying through rudeness and anger. Nakia and Angel steered clear since Buffy seemed unwilling to receive help but they were pulled into the chaos no matter what they decided.

Nakia had been close when the Master died and so she was one of the ones kidnapped. Sadly though because of her powers, she made it to the place where the bones and others were being held and she started killing the vampires holding them hostage even as she called Buffy. She was overpowered but Buffy got there just in time, with Angel in tow. They fought off the rest of the vampires and Buffy used the last bit of energy she had to mash up the bones of the Master.

When Buffy finally cried, she was curled up to Giles taking the fatherly protection and comfort only he could give. The Anointed One escaped because he ran away when the fighting started but that was no surprise to Nakia or the others.

By the time Nakia and Angel arrived back at her apartment, Angel was helping her into a bath tub filled with soothing hot water and she was allowing him to massage her shoulders and wash her back. Angel kept the rest of him out of the tub and away from his beloved until she was in her pajamas and under the blankets.

When she was tucked into his chest, her head pillowed on his arm, "How are you? You had to fight and take quite a few hits before Buffy and I got there."

Nakia nodded, "I am okay, a whole lot sore but I have been in worse shape before."

"I know we haven't really covered this for the most part but I need to tell you something so I know for sure that you understand what you mean to me," Angel whispered into her hair and ear.

Angel felt as she shivered, "What's that?"

"I am in love with you," Angel said and kissed her throat, something she had never questioned. For him it was a point of trust between them, that he could touch that pulse point without needing to drink.

Nakia shifted so she could see his face in the darkness of the room, using the light coming in from the streetlights outside. "You have to know, I love you too."

Angel leaned down and kissed her gently then let her resettle against him and slip into slip. As a vampire, he didn't need much sleep so he was given the opportunity to watch Nakia sleep. He reached around to run his fingers through the raven colored locks around her face and the visible tattoos that designated her a power of her clan. Ever since she'd shown him the truth of her eyes and skin she stopped hiding it from him. He didn't know enough about her abilities to say that she changed her spell to exclude him from the glamour or she just took it off when they were alone. It didn't matter either way; it was great that she didn't feel she had to hide from him.

He settled back and smelled the sweet smell of Nakia's skin. He allowed the lulling quality of her deep breathing and the comfort of the smell to bring him to a state of semi-sleep.

Before too long had passed it seemed, Nakia was slapping the alarm to silence and stumbling to the bathroom to get ready for the day. Angel struggled to wake up just enough to watch her graceful movements as she walked back out of the bathroom, slipping on a black knee length skirt and her button up dark blue tank top was still hanging open to show the matching bra underneath. Angel watched closely as she moved into the kitchen and grabbed a bagel to munch on as she rushed to grab whatever she needed for school that day and he couldn't help but notice the dark healing marks on her arms and one huge bruise on her hip where one of the vampires had kicked her. He was glad they were already dead because he suddenly wanted to kill them all over again.

"I only have a half day of classes today so I will be home earlier. We could go hunting later?"

Angel nodded and then motioned her over, she smiled and did so. He sat up and pulled her into a kiss. It wasn't enough for him, Angel leaned into the kiss and Nakia smiled into her lips. He wanted to slip some more clothes off of her and himself, wishing to feel her skin but when Nakia pulled back with a sweet laugh, she grabbed her case and walked out of the apartment.

He was glad to see she was willing to keep living and not worry about the attack and the pain she must be feeling. Angel didn't want her to be hurt ever but he couldn't keep her from fighting, couldn't keep her from the fight same as she couldn't keep him from the fight either.

Time was moving on, Buffy was going to be okay and they could handle the changes in all their destinies.


End file.
